1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protective goggle assembly and, more particularly, to a protective goggle assembly in which a goggle frame is combined with a resilient face engaging portion to provide a comfortable fit when the goggle assembly is worn by users having different facial shapes and higher cheekbones. The goggle frame, a lens and a strap can be assembled in a simple and convenient way so as to be stably positioned, and the assembly can be quickly disassembled when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
The goggle industry has developed protective goggle assemblies of various configurations. A protective goggle assembly generally comprises: an integrally formed goggle frame; a lens shaped corresponding to the goggle frame and installed on a front side thereof; and a strap attached to two sides of the goggle frame and the lens for comfortably fitting on a wearer's head. Thus, a protective goggle assembly is formed that can be worn for both safety and comfort. An example of such protective goggle assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,588 published on Apr. 8, 1997 with the title of “Snap Together Protective Goggle Construction with Toric Lens”, in which a protective goggle assembly has a rigid goggle body 12 integrally formed with a resilient face engaging portion 18 located adjacent thereto. A tab 73 and a detent 56 are provided at an upper end and a lower end of a middle section of the goggle body 12, respectively, and cooperate with a slot 74 and a notch 58 disposed at corresponding locations on an integrally formed lens 14. In addition, side walls 42 extending from two sides of the lens 14 are correspondingly inserted into slots formed on two outer sides of the goggle body 12 (as shown in FIG. 8). Moreover, a strap receiving member 78 is formed on each of two sides of the goggle body 12 for securing and receiving a strap 80 therethrough. When the protective goggle assembly 10 is worn by a user, the resilient face engaging portion 18 provided on an inner side of the goggle body 12 is in contact with the user's face and cheekbones, with the strap 80 fitting on the user's head. While such protective goggle assembly serves the intended protective function, it is not comfortable to the face when worn by someone having a wider face or higher cheekbones as the resilient face engaging portion 18 is excessively pressed towards the rigid goggle body 12. Furthermore, disassembling of the strap is an inconvenient operation. When a user tries to remove the strap 80, he or she must push a flap of the strap receiving member 78 outwards and then pull out the strap 80 that passes through the flap.